Tutor Tuck
by black lady knight
Summary: Tucker has to tutor Paulina and wants something in return. A date. Paulina agrees but with one condition. Tucker x Paulina, Danny x Dash, Sam x ?. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Tutor Tuck

Chapter one

"Paulina, you need a tutor to bring up your grade," Mr. Johnson says after class. "I have a tutor lined up for you after school."

"But I have cheerleader practice," Paulina whines.

"Then you'll have to skip that today," Mr. Johnson says.

"Can you at least tell me who is it?" Paulina asks.

"Tucker Folley," Mr. Johnson says.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Danny asks his two best friends as the three of them walk down the hallway of Casper high.

"Movies?" Sam asks.

"I can't you guys," Tucker says.

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"I'm tutoring someone," Tucker says.

"Who?" Danny asks.

"Paulina," Tucker says then looks at Danny. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah why not?" Danny asks.

"Because you like her," Tucker says.

"Tuck, I haven't liked her for a while," Danny says.

"Really?" Tucker asks.

"Unlike you, I got over my crush on her," Danny says.

"What?" Tucker asks as blush creeps on to his face. "I don't have a crush on Paulina."

"You're right. You would have gotten over a crush by now." Danny says. "You must really like her."

"How can you like that air head?" Sam asks.

"She's not an air head," Tucker says.

"Then why does she need a tutor?" Sam asks.

"She's a little behind in English," Tucker says.

"I've seen her grades. She's more than a little behind," Sam says.

"Than she'll need a lot of tutoring," Tucker says.

"Do you even get money for doing this?" Sam asks.

"No," Tucker says.

"Than what do you get?" Sam asks.

"Nothing," Tucker says.

"At least get a date out of it," Sam says. "If you like her that much."

"A date?" Tucker says.

"Yeah and one date might lead to another one," Danny says.

"Do you think that will work?" Tucker asks.

"Couldn't hurt," Danny says.

Tucker walks into the school's library and sees the object of his affection sitting as always in the middle of everything.

Remember the three C's: calm, cool, and collective, Tucker thinks then takes a deep breath and walks over.

"Paulina," He says stopping across from her.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm only doing this so Mr. Johnson will get off of my back," Paulina says.

"You don't care about your grade," Tucker says sitting down.

"It's English. When am I ever going to use that?" Paulina asks.

"It's only the most widely spoken language in the world," Tucker says.

"I speak English fine," Paulina says.

"This is about writing not speaking," Tucker says.

"Well I don't like poetry," Paulina says.

"Hasn't a guy ever given you poetry?" Tucker asks.

"No," Paulina says.

"Don't let dumb guys turn you off from poetry," Tucker says.

"Why are you doing this?" Paulina asks. "Is the money that good?"

"I'm not being paid," Tucker says.

"Then why?" Paulina asks.

"You need help, I can give you that help," Tucker says.

"What do you get out of this?" Paulina asks.

I spend time with you, Tucker thinks.

"You should get something out of this," Paulina says. "What do you want?"

Worth a try, Tucker thinks then says, "A date."

"A date?" Paulina asks. "With me?"

"Yes," Tucker says.

"Alright," Paulina says. "But with one condition."

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Snap!

Snap!

Snap!

"Fenton, what kind of shot was that?" Dash asks.

"Baxter, you keep to football and I'll stay with photographing," Danny says.

"Just keep them to my best side," Dash says.

"Which side is that?" Danny asks. "Because I can't tell."

"That's it! Practice is over, guys," Dash says. "See you Friday for the game."

The football team except for Dash walks into the changing room mumbling under their breath stuff like, "Fenton is really going to get it now," and "Dash is going to give it to him."

Danny goes to the bleachers where his stuff is.

After the door to the changing room closes, Dash walks over to Danny.

Danny sits down to takes off his tennis shoes then puts on knee tied up boots.

"Why don't you just wear those?" Dash asks.

"Running back and forth to get close ups while wearing 4 inch heel boots," Danny says. "I'll end up with a broken ankle or worse."

"Your fault for wearing high boots," Dash says.

"Unlike you, I'm not 6 feet," Danny says. "I still look like I'm a freshman."

"You'll get a growth spurt," Dash says.

"What makes me think I won't," Danny says. "Only that I'm 16 almost 17 and I'm still 5'1."

"Go to my car and after I change, I'll drive you home," Dash says.

"Another thing. I don't have a car," Danny says.

"Go and I'll be out in a few minutes," Dash says.

"Take you time. I'm in no rush," Danny says. "No where to go, no where to be."

"Depress much," Dash says. "Be out in 10 minutes."

"Oh just leave me in my time of need," Danny says. "Pretend that I'm not here."

"Will do," Dash says and walks into the changing room.

Danny walks to the student parking lot.

Parked all alone is a slick black mustang convertible with blood red flames running front to back.

Danny jumps into the passenger's seat and flips open the ashtray.

He dumped it out. That bastard, the ghost boy thinks. I said I would dump it when it was full. 

Danny pulls out a carton of cigarettes out of the glove apartment along with a lighter.

Taking a cigarette out, Danny flips open the lighter and lights up.

Danny takes a big drag and lets go of his issues.

Ring!

Danny takes his cell phone out of his pocket and answers it.

"Hello," Danny says.

"Danny," Tucker says. "Are you high?"

"I'm getting there," Danny says.

"Can I talk to you before that happens?" Tucker asks.

"Talk fast," Danny says tapping the ashes into the ashtray.

"Paulina agreed on the date," Tucker says.

"But…" Danny says.

"She wants a group date so I won't try anything," Tucker says.

"Group date?" Danny asks coughing out smoke. "You mean with her friends and her and your friends and you?"

"Yes," Tucker says.

"I need a drink," Danny says taking a big drag as Dash walks up to him.

"Oh Kay," Dash says getting into the driver's seat after putting his foot ball gear in the back seat.

"If you're not ok with this, you don't have to do this," Tucker says.

"No, it's ok, Tuck," Danny says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," Tucker says. "Bye."

"Bye," Danny says and hangs up.

"That about the group date?" Dash asks.

"Yeah," Danny says and takes a drag.

"Paulina called me in the locker room when I was in the middle of undressing," Dash says.

"Great timing," Danny says. "So how do you feel about it?"

"Ok, I guess," Dash says. "What about you? Are you really ok or was that just an act for Folley?"

"It's alright," Danny says.

"Do you want to get a drink at my house?" Dash asks.

"No," Danny says putting his cigarette out. "I just want to go home."

"Ok," Dash says.

As Dash is driving Danny home, Danny falls asleep.

End of chapter.

Thanks for all the two reviews.

At least I know that someone is reading my story.

I'll update soon.

Well bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

Chapter three

Dash parks across the street from Danny's house then sees that Danny is asleep.

The jock tries to wake him up by saying, "Danny. Danny, wake up."

Slowly Danny opens his eyes.

"Dash," Danny whispers and slowly blinks. "Why am I so tired?"

"I don't know," Dash says. "Can you make it inside by yourself?"

"I don't think I can get out of the car," Danny says.

"I'll help you," Dash says and gets out of the car.

Dash goes to the other side and opens Danny's door.

Dash pulls Danny out of the car and guides him to the front door.

Luckily, the door is unlocked so Dash just opens the door.

Dash picks up the now unconscious Danny and walks into the living room closing the door behind him.

Setting Danny down on the couch, Dash can't help but feel upset.

Why is this happening to him? Dash thinks brushing a bit of hair out of Danny's eyes. It can't be something in the cigarettes. I had one this morning and I'm fine. 

Dash kneels down next to Danny and puts one of Danny's hands into his.

What is wrong with you? Dash thinks.

Suddenly, Dash lets go of Danny's hand and turns his back on the ghost boy.

I'll watch some TV to get my mind off of it, Dash thinks.

Picking up the remote, Dash turns the TV on.

He flicks through the channels until he stops onto the news.

/ 'This just in,' the reporter woman says. 'A ghost is attacking at the city park.' /

Danny opens his eyes and tries to get up.

"What are you doing?" Dash asks turning around.

"I have to go there," Danny says trying to stand.

"What? Why?" Dash asks.

"I… I…" Danny says then faints right into Dash.

What was that all about? Dash thinks as he places Danny back onto the couch.

Turning off of the TV, Dash goes to the linen closet for a blanket because Danny looked cold.

As he gets to the door, Dash sees the front door open.

Quickly Dash hides in the closet and see Jaz coming into the house.

"Danny," Jaz says noticing her brother sleeping on the couch and rushes to his side.

Dash hurries out closing the door behind him.

I swear I thought… Jaz begins to think but her brother's opened eyes pull her out of it.

"Jaz?" Danny whispers as he looks up at his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Jaz says. "Why aren't you fighting that ghost at the park?"

"Too… tired…" Danny says and yawns.

"Why?" Jaz asks.

"Don't… know…" Danny says.

The front door slams opens and Danny's best friends come in.

"Danny!" They say together and go over to him.

"Hey… guys…" Danny croaks out and he sits up.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Danny asks then stifers a yawn.

"Maybe that there is a ghost attack and you're not attacking back," Tucker says.

"I don't think… I could…" Danny says.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because… I can barely… stay awake…" Danny says.

"What?" Tucker asks. "Did you get some bad weed?"

"Weed?" Jaz asks.

"Not now, Jaz," Danny says.

"So could that be it?" Sam asks.

"No… I don't… think so…" Danny says. "I've been… smoking the … same stuff… for weeks…"

"Couldn't someone have put something in there that reacted to your ghost half?" Jaz asks.

"Maybe…" Danny says. "Why don't I… get some… of it tomorrow… and see… what's in it…"

"Why not today?" Tucker asks.

"Because today… I'm going… to sleep… early…" Danny says getting up. "Night… guys…"

Danny makes his way up stairs to his room and crashes on to his bed sleeping like a log.

When her brother leaves the room, Jaz turns to his friends for some answers.

"What is this about weed?" Jaz asks.

"Let Danny explain it," Sam says. "He knows why better than us."

"Just tell me how long this has been going on," Jaz says.

"Just since the beginning of this year," Sam says.

"Haven't you tried to stop him?" Jaz asks.

"Yes," Sam says. "Did you think we didn't?"

"I just thought his girlfriend might be able to help him stop," Jaz says.

"Actually we broke up the end of last year," Sam says.

"Oh," Jaz says. "I didn't know that."

"That's ok," Sam says.

"Do you think…" Jaz starts to say but just trails off because she is embarrassed.

"That might have something to do with this," Sam says. "But I don't know."

"Should I tell me parents about this?" Jaz asks.

"You should talk to Danny before you do anything else," Sam says.

"I'll do that," Jaz says.

"We should get going," Tucker says.

"Yeah," Sam says. "Bye Jaz."

"Bye," Tucker says.

"Yeah, bye," Jaz says.

Tucker and Sam walk out of the house.

Oh, Danny, Jaz thinks looking up the stairs. What have you gotten yourself into? 

Tucker jumps into the passenger's seat of the black Mercedes in front of Danny's house.

Sam sits in the driver's seat.

"Want to check out the damage?" Sam asks.

"Sure," Tucker says.

Sam puts her key in the ignition and starts her car up.

Putting it into 1st, Sam hits the gas petal and pulls away.

End of chapter.

Please review.

Reviews equal more of the story.

Well bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sam stops the car in front of the park.

They get out and take a look around.

"Minimal amount of damage," Tucker says taking a picture of a singed bench.

"What ghost was it?" Sam asks.

"News footage showed that it was a newbie," Tucker says. "6'2. Heavy built. Red short hair. Silver eyes."

"Why was he here?" Sam asks.

"Not he. She," Tucker says. "Anyway, it looked like she was scoping out the area."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Ghost need a place to haunt, I guess," Tucker says.

"Then where does Danny haunt?" Sam asks.

"This whole town," Tucker says.

"But this ghost doesn't know this," Sam says.

"She will," Tucker says.

"Danny," Jaz says knocking on her brother's door. "Danny. Dinner's ready."

"Not… hungry…" Danny responses.

"Can I come in?" Jaz asks.

"Sure," Danny says.

Jaz opens the door and walks in closing the door behind her.

She is stopped in her tracks by the sight of her brother curled up under his blankets on his bed.

He looks like he's about to fall asleep any second now, Jaz thinks worriedly.

"Is it that you're not hungry or that you're too tired?" Jaz asks trying to keep her voice even.

"Both," Danny says. "I feel like if I eat anything that I'll throw it back up."

"Will you be able to go to school tomorrow?" Jaz asks. "You know that you could skip if you don't feel up to it."

"The Jasmine Fenton… is suggesting… not to go… to school," Danny says. "I'm in… shock."

"If you're not feeling well than you shouldn't go to school," Jaz says. "So yes or no?"

"I…I don't… know." Danny says.

"Why don't you sleep on it and decide in the morning, ok?" Jaz says.

"Ok," Danny says. "Jaz?"

"Yeah," Jaz says.

"Thanks," Danny says.

Jaz smiles and goes out of the room.

Danny closes his eyes and falls into dreamland.

In a dark warehouse down town

"He wasn't there," The ghost from the park calls out to the dark.

"Try again tomorrow and every day until he comes," An angry woman's voice replies.

"As you wish, my lady," The ghost says then bows and disappears.

"I will get you, Danny Phantom," the voice says. "If it's the last think I do, you will pay for what you did to my love and me."

End of chapter.

A short chapter for the one review for the last chapter.

Well bye.


	5. Chapter 5

For the seven reviews, I shall update.

Chapter five

Danny wakes up the next morning feeling refresh and better than he has in the past two years.

He jets down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Danny says to his family.

"Feeling better, Danny?" Maddie asks.

"Much," Danny says sitting down at the table.

Maddie sets a plate of waffles in front of her son.

"Thanks," Danny says and digs in.

"Do you know why you were so tired yesterday?" Maddie asks.

"No I don't," Danny says stuffing the last of the waffles in his mouth.

"As long as you are feeling alright now," Maddie says. "Looks like you are. You finished all your waffles."

"Guess I was really hungry," Danny says.

"Do you want more?" Maddie asks.

"No," Danny says. "I should be getting to school."

"I'll drive you, Danny," Jaz says.

"I could walk, Jaz," Danny says.

"I insist, Danny," Jaz says standing up. "Let's go. Bye mom."

"Bye honey," Maddie says.

Danny gets up and follows his sister out of the room.

"Go get your back pack," Jaz says.

"My… back pack…?" Danny asks. "Oh… I left it… in my locker."

"Ok," Jaz says. "Let's go."

They walk out of the house and get into the lime green bug park in front.

Jaz turns on the car as Danny puts on his seat belt.

"We need to talk," Jaz says as she starts to drive.

"About what?" Danny asks.

"The weed," Jaz says.

"Can we talk later, Jaz?" Danny asks. "I just want to get to school now."

"Ok. We'll talk later," Jaz says. "Or I'll tell mom and dad."

"You wouldn't?' Danny asks.

"I would," Jaz says.

"Fine. Have it your way," Danny says.

Jaz stops in front of the high school.

"I care about you, Danny," Jaz says. "And only want the best for you."

"I know," Danny says. "Thanks."

Then Danny gets out of the car closing the door behind him.

He walks into the school and goes straight to his locker.

How am I going to get through school without my back pack? Danny thinks as he opens the lock on his locker.

He opens the locker and sees his backpack inside.

"How…" Danny starts then sees a note on the bottom of the locker.

Picking it up, he reads,

/Forgot this in my car.

Thought I give it back to you.

If you are wondering how I

got into your locker, let's

just say I have my ways.

Hope you are feeling better.

See you soon. /

Danny smiles and takes his backpack out of his locker.

Closing the door, he sees his friends walking down the hall towards him.

Quickly pocketing the note, Danny turns and faces his friends.

"Hey guys," Danny says.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine," Danny says. "I guess I just needed a good night sleep."

"Heads up!"

Danny turns around towards the source and catches a football near his stomach.

"Nice catch, Fenton," Dash says coming up to them. "Think about trying out for football."

"With how you throw? I think not," Danny says and hands Dash the football.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dash asks.

"Your aim sucks," Danny says.

"My aim is perfect," Dash says.

"Says who? Your last girl friend," Danny says. "Because she was lying."

"Ohhhh!" Says the group that surrounds them.

Before Dash could respond, the bell rings.

"I liked to talk more, Baxter, but I have to get to class," Danny says. "Bye."

Danny turns and walks away from Dash.

Sam and Tucker catch up to him.

"What was that about?" Sam asks. "I thought you two called a truce."

"It's nothing," Danny says.

"Will that affect going on the group date?" Tucker asks.

"No," Danny says. "I'll behave for you."

"Did you two decide where to go?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," Tucker says. "The carnival."

"Paulina agreed to this?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," Tucker says. "In fact, it was her idea."

"It just doesn't seem like her kind of scene," Danny says.

"You just don't know her," Tucker says.

"I don't what to," Sam says.

"Your loss," Tucker says.

They walk into their first class.

End of chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

Please review then I'll update sooner.

Well bye.


End file.
